From Where You Are
by CraZyLilGiRL
Summary: Nichole Jane Black thought she had it all; Loving parents, a great sister, the bestest friends ever and a boyfriend to die for. But one fateful afternoon sends her whole world crashing down, into a life filled with fake truths and truthful lies.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you might recognize, If I did I wouldn't be writing here... Unless if I were a low life or if I didn't have a life at all, but that just doesn't make sense, I mean if I did own them I'd be anything BUT a low life... But then again why would I be writing here? Oh yes, because I don't own anything... I guess I lost my point for a second there... Anyhow, I'll just shut up now. Enjoy! xD

* * *

The sun was sinking into the ocean, the birds were flying back to their nests, and everybody was retreating to their homes. Everybody but the lone figure of a broken girl who stood there, just staring at the sea, sinking in the crashing waves of her pain, swimming in the deep stormy pools of her emotions, and even though the sky was bright and clear – not a single cloud in sight- it felt like her sky was turning Grey. The booming thunder of her cries, followed by the shattering lightning of the anguish coursing through her head, was enough to break anyone into a million little pieces; but she was not just "anyone", she was Nichole Jane Black.

She stared at the crashing waves, wondering if she could ever be just as light and carefree, but no, she always had to sink deep down into the never-ending well of her broken tears. She didn't want to go home, to her ever so cheerful "family," or to her so- called friends, she couldn't hide the sorrow that was seeping through every pore in her anymore. She didn't need their sympathy and she certainly didn't want their pity, she didn't trust anyone anymore, she just couldn't…

The clouds in her eyes slowly started to pour down her face, why couldn't she just let anyone in anymore? Oh right, maybe it was because she had just found out that all her life she's been living a lie? Or the fact that her "parents" had been lying to her face all the way through? She didn't know what to believe anymore, what's true and what's not, all of those lies, those fake truths, fake smiles, fake hugs, fake parents, it felt like she'd wound up in this alternative universe where everything was exactly the opposite of what it really was. She felt hurt, betrayed, deceived, and most of all she felt lost in this tangled web of lies, couldn't believe how a gullible fool she'd been all her life. Sighing, she laid down on the sand, staring up at the open skies, the painful scene playing back in her mind like a film on loop.

Flash back – Earlier / Same day:

Nichole was awakened by the sun rays falling down her face, she rolled over in her bed so that she was lying on her back and stared at her light green ceiling, just smiling to herself, it felt like it was going to be one of those beautiful days where nothing could go wrong. She grinned remembering the events of the previous day, it was her birthday, and she'd had the sweetest sixteen ever with the people she loved the most: her great parents, Gary and Cassie, her amazing little sister Tania, her awesome best friends Courtney, Leslie, Katie, and Jake, and her adorable boyfriend Ryan. Seriously, she loved her life; she had the most amazing and caring parents who loved her to death, the sweetest sister anyone could ask for, the bestest friends in this entire whole world, and the most charming and loving boyfriend whom she loved more than anything in the world, what more could she ask for?

"Nikki! Rise and shine sweetie, breakfast is ready! You'd better hurry up before your father devours all of those pancakes!" Came her mother's voice from downstairs, answering her silent question, _'Oh, yeah! Breakfast'_ she thought as she jumped off her bed, laughing as she heard her father's muffled voice say, "Hey! I resent that! I don't devour no food!" his mouth obviously stuffed with food, and she could almost see her mom's disgusted look in her mind.

As expected the day was going by fairly well, she had hung out at the mall with her friends, tried helping her sister out with her summer project but they somehow managed to end up playing a game of Guitar Hero –Of course Tania whooped her butt, but that's beside the point- and now it was time for lunch. They all sat around the table just like any other day when she noticed her dad fidgeting around in his seat. She looked across the table to find her mom absent-mindedly picking at her food, and she started to feel like something was off, she could almost feel the tension in the air.

"Mom, Dad, what's wrong?" she asked finally, this whole tensed up situation was starting to tick her off.

"Um, Nikki dear, there's something that your father and I need to talk to you about after lunch." Her mom said nervously, looking at her husband for support.

"Sure, what is it that you need to talk about? I'm done eating anyways." She said, getting more worried by the minute.

"Tani, would you please to go up to your room? We really need to talk to your sister alone." Her father said quietly, staring at the table.

Tania gently squeezed Nichole's hand and went upstairs, knowing better than to protest when her parents were that serious.

"Honey, you do know that we love you and that we will always love you more than anything in this whole world no matter what, right?" Her father said once Tania was upstairs, looking Nichole straight in the eyes. Nichole just nodded; this was really starting to freak her out.

"Alright, and we also want you to know that what we are about to tell you now is not ever going to change that fact, you will always be our beloved precious daughter, and we hope you'll feel the same way too." He said.

"Of course, dad! I love you guys to death and nothing can ever change that! Seriously, dad, what's up? You both are really starting to scare me!" she said, not really liking where this was going.

"Okay… What your mom and I wanted you to know is that … what I'm trying to say is…" he stuttered, "Ugh, Cassie! I just can't do this!" he sighed, burying his head into his hands.

"Sweetie, what your dad was trying to say is that … you're dad and I," her mom said, taking in a deep breath, "We're not your real parents." She said finally, her voice cracking.

Nichole couldn't believe what she's just heard, she just stared at them as if they've grown another head. Surely they were just kidding right? There's no way she could've heard what they had just said right, it just didn't make sense. Then again, the desperate look in her mom's eyes, and her dad's shaking shoulders told her that this was no joke. Cassie took Nichole's hands into hers and held onto them so tight as if she was scared they might somehow disappear, she noticed that her mom's hand were shaking terribly.

"Honey, when Gary and I first got married we were having difficulties conceiving a baby, we tried everything but nothing worked, so we thought we would adopt a baby and raise it as our own. We went looking for a baby who was up for adoption and the lady from the orphanage said that you were given to them by the police who found you with some sick beggar who had obviously kidnapped you, you were only 3 weeks old by then. You were so young and we were so drawn to you that we took you in without a second thought.'' Her mother said in a voice that was filled with guilt and desperation, tears falling down her face pleading her daughter for forgiveness.

"And you kept this from me this whole time?!" Nichole yelled, pulling her hands away from her mother.

"Nichole, we didn't have the heart to tell you! You are our daughter and we never wanted that to change!" her father pleaded. She stood up, knocking off the chair.

"All my life I've been living a lie?" she yelled, "All those birthdays and those Christmases we spent together as a family, it was all a lie?!"

"No, honey! It was no lie! We loved you from the bottom of our hearts! We still do!" her mom begged, standing up and stepping towards her angry daughter.

"All those years you've been lying to my face! **I hate you!**" she yelled the last three words with so much pain and hatred that her mother's knees gave out, her father barely catching her before she hit the ground. She took one last look at them, he mother crying hysterically into her dad's chest, as his tears silently fell down his broken face, and stormed out of the door.

"Nickster, wait!" she heard her once younger sister shout. She turned around, looked Tania dead in the eyes, "I'm not your sister," she said coldly, and went back on her way, running off to the beach, and that's how she ended it up there that fateful afternoon.

* * *

**Pointless Author's Rambling:**

Okay, so this is like my very first fanfiction EVER! AKA my very first attempt at writing anything at all! So I was reading some of those Jonas Sister stories and I really liked them, so I came up with the idea and thought I'd add something different to it. I'm sorry if it was kinda boring, this is only the introduction, it'll get better I promise!!

So let me know what you think! Like it? Hate it? -I'm not even gonna ask if you love it 'cause I'm not delusional- xDD

So, Until Next Time!

Mrs. Jonas. -See? Told you I'm not delusional!- xDD


End file.
